Doppelganger
Doppelganger '''(also known as '''Evil Maxwell) is Maxwell's rival. Appearance Doppelganger is an opposite version of Maxwell. He wears a blue rooster helmet, a red shirt and green pants. He has evil looking eyes, like he is angry, but the smile simply makes him look mischievous. He looks the same as Maxwell, color aside. In Scribblenauts Unlimited, he only has one bracelet while Maxwell has gloves. In Unmasked, Doppelganger has different eyes as well as gloves. About In Scribblenauts, there was one mission in which you had to slay a Shoggoth, however at the same time there were multiple Doppelgangers who will, quite menacingly, steal any weapon you summon. Since there were multiple ones, this proved that Doppelganger was just another enemy. Maxwell is slightly different from a Doppelganger, Maxwell can run, while Doppelganger can only walk. Maxwell also had a strange and funny idle after running around for a short time, where he would detach his limbs. He also had a higher attack power than Doppelganger. He is coded as "Creature", and only was fled from by a boy, or a girl. Doppelganger is coded as "monster", and most NPCs fled from him. However, in Super Scribblenauts he appeared as the Final Boss. The level opened with Doppelganger arriving in his UFO and stealing everyone and everything he saw, including the final starite (and also a baby and the "President" object which looked Barack Obama"). After defeating him, he will lie dead and can't be destroyed, no matter what you do. Some of the synonyms spawns with a Maxwell's Notebook. He also gets angry when his own object is stolen. Doppelganger is coded as a "human" object, but will only be protected by an object such as God, but not other people that protect NPCs, such as a Policeman. This is the same in Scribblenauts. He is a thief again in Super Scribblenauts game, and will steal/pick up most objects. However, a Doppelganger is no longer considered a thief (as he was in Scribblenauts), but is still considered a person, for an odd reason. The synonym "Twin" in Super Scribblenauts does not spawn with Maxwell's Notebook, and people do not run away from him. In Scribblenauts Unmasked he is the main antagonist, but becomes a protonagist after you spawn an object similar to a sister (which then becomes Doppelily (an Unmasked exclusive) , which has ONLY different colors than Lily, there are NO other appearance changes) on the final part of Braniac's Ship and protects you and the other people helping to defeat Braniac, and also occassionaly spawns objects such as a "Warrior". But you must spawn a Doppelily which is a necessary item for the final mission in the game. When spawned, she will only stay on screen for a few seconds before teleporting out of the map, much like when Maxwell teleports out of the map via globe. Doppelily is intended to officially represent Doppelganger's sister, a familiar which Doppelganger originally lacked, leaving him with an empty feeling, which explains why he was evil. This clone however is not evil like Female Clone is, and the game will only accept Doppelily as the correct answer. Trivia *He also sees that certain objects have higher values than others. For example, he would rather steal a CD than a toy car. The objects he sees to be the least valuable are weapons and the most valuable a radio. He also doesn't seem to value a starite more than a radio. In Super Scribblenauts, he is curious about a starite and the items he takes are reduced (eg: will not pick up a bullet). *Strangely, the game does not consider Clone to be a humanoid object. Any character who isn't afraid of monsters will not flee from him, whilst ones who are scared of monsters will. This is because his personality is the opposite of Maxwell. *Amazingly, the clone can catch a projectile in Scribblenauts. This is considered a glitch due to its unavailability in Super Scribblenauts. *Maxwell's Rooster Helmet is red and his shirt his blue. Its the same thing with for the clone except its switched: His rooster helmet is blue and his shirt is red. *Despite being evil and having its emotion, he isn't hostile. He maybe is the only creature to have this characteristic. In fact, in Super Scribblenauts if adjectives are used on him such as 'Loyal,' then he becomes a powerful ally. *In Super Scribblenauts, Doppelgangar is a purchasable avatar at the start for 1,000 Ollars. *When typing in both Clone and Doppelganger, one will see a slight difference. Clone, unlike Doppelganger, runs around instead of walking around. Also, some synonyms of him do an 'idle dance' that involves his limbs briefly disconnecting from his torso. *In Scribblenauts Remix, a clone and goblin both steal bullets. *It is possible to scare a clone with a flash bomb, but the clone has a weird scared animation. *In Scribblenauts Unlimited, "Female Clone" makes a Maxwell with pigtails and angry eyes, looking almost like an evil clone of the beta version of Lily. *In the code, there is a seperate sprite for the Clone in a UFO. It is unknown why the developers did not just put him in a UFO instead of creating an entire new sprite. Probably because when the Clone goes to the top screen it shrinks and has less evil eyes. *In Super Scribblenauts the avatar Doppelganger is spelled Doppleganger, yet the object is spelled the same. Gallery Doppelilycomparison.PNG|A sprite comparison between Female Clone and Doppelily in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Even when both are spawned with the "Colossal" adjective as shown in this picture, Female Clone appears taller, while Doppelily is more rounded. Unmasked Doppel.png|Doppelganger as seen in Unmasked. Clone in UFO.png|Doppelganger's sprite in Super Scribblenauts Level 10-5. Maxwell and Clone.png|A comparison of Maxwell and his clone. Category:Humanoids Category:People Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Monsters Category:Creatures